


Three isn't a crowd

by HaruK



Series: 3490 Porn [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Marking, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub natasha stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are two officers who begrudgingly, have been assigned to protect a client. They would much rather solve their own cases instead of spending days with a random stranger.Until they see that the stranger is none other than Natasha Stark and suddenly, they cant wait for their assignment to begin.





	Three isn't a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. More porn. Enjoy.

“Witness Protection?”

“That’s right.” Fury said, nodding, “We’re working on a very sensitive case against Oscorp and we move on them over the next few days, which puts our source of information in a very vulnerable position. I need one of you to take responsibility and keep them safe.”

The two men groaned, a bit annoyed. Steve and Bucky were not fans of being witness protectors. Nothing wrong with the job, it was a noble and difficult thing to do, but they weren't keen on being stuck to one person until the whole operation was over. They each experienced it once and it was insufferable. Besides, the two of them had plans for the weekend, wanting to spend some much needed quality time together. 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Steve said, his posture straight and respectful, “There must be other officers you could ask. Bucky and I still have a ton of open cases-”

“Those cases have been handed over to your colleagues, Rogers.” Fury interrupted, tone strict, “And this is non-negotiable. Our witness is a person of incredible power, and if anything were to happen to her, the world will have our heads. I need my best officers on the job, so it needs to be one of you two.”

Steve’s shoulders sank but he felt a bit happy over Fury calling him one of the best officers out there. 

Bucky huffed, still not happy about it, “A woman, huh? Is she hot?”

Fury shot the man a glare and Steve sighed. He grabbed his partner by the arm and dragged him out of the office, apologizing to Fury.

“Get back to me about which one of you is doing the job.” Fury ordered, following them, “You have time till we reach the interrogation room, figure it out in the next ten seconds.”

“Yes Sir.” the two men said, following their boss towards the room that had their next assignment. They stayed behind a few steps to whisper to each other and figure out who was going to take the job.

Bucky grumbled, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Well, this fuckin sucks.” the long haired man cursed, folding his arms over his chest. Steve sighed, patting him on the back. 

“I know, I hate it too, but it's out of our hands. We have to do our jobs.”

Bucky nodded, “...So have fun, you.”

“Excuse me?” Steve said, “What makes you think i’m doing it.”

“Well, clearly you’ve accepted that it needs to be done, I haven't even gotten there yet.”

Steve simply rolled his eyes, “You’re not getting out of this that easily.

They reached the room. Fury gave them both a look before he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was giving them a bit more time to decide.

“Rock, paper, scissors it?”

They played three rounds and Bucky won. 

“Yes!” the man exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air while Steve stared at his hand in defeat, “Have fun being stuck with with a stranger for days together sucker!” Bucky teased, grasping the handle of the door and pushed it open. 

There were two people in the room, one was Fury and the other...was the most gorgeous woman any of them had ever seen. 

She was tall and built, her red sleeveless blouse showing off her muscles. She wore dark blue jeans that perfectly emphasized her curves. She was hunched over the table, her brown hair tied in a ponytail cascading over her shoulder as she looked over a bunch of files. She looked up from them as the two men entered the room, flashing them her doe brown eyes. 

“Ah, officers.” Fury said, not picking up on Steve and Bucky’s stunned expressions, “This is Natasha Stark, she’ll be the person you’ll have to protect.”

The woman, Natasha looked them over, “Hello,” she waved, “So which one of you is responsible for me?”

“Me.” Steve said.

“I am,” said Bucky, at the same time.

The men looked at each other.

“...Would you excuse us for a minute?” Bucky asked before he shut the door.

“Dude!” Steve snapped, slapping Bucky’s arm, “what the hell?” 

“I changed my mind.” Bucky said, “I want to do it, you can back out.”

“What! No way!”

“You didn't even want to do it!” 

“Neither did you!”

“Yes, well, my opinion changed when I saw that our client is the hottest woman in existence.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, too bad for you but I won rock paper scissors, fair and square.”

“...I call dibs!” 

“You can't call dibs on something I already won!”

Inside the room, the two individuals could hear everything.

Natasha stared at the door, a bit shocked at the conversation they were having, “...They don't know how thin these walls are, do they?”

Fury groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I am so sorry about their inappropriate behavior, Ms. Stark. I’ll assign a new officer to you immediately.”

“No, don't.” Natasha said, maybe a bit too quickly. Fury raised an eyebrow, giving her a look.

“Well, from what I understand, I'll have to be stuck with an officer for a few days, right?” she explained, “What better way to do that than with two hot, strong men?”

She grinned towards the man who simply stared her down, unamused.

“...You’re fun.” she said, looking back down at the papers. She had been working with Fury for several months now, helping them uncover Oscorps biggest secrets and crimes. Tomorrow was finally the day they would attack and if Oscorp found out she had a hand in it...well, death probably isn't her worst worry if that happens.   
She is more than capable of taking care of herself, with a practically sentient AI, a high tier defense system and training with her weapons and martial arts. Still, not a bad idea to have some more hands on deck. 

Especially if those hands were the two hunks who were fighting over her. 

Speaking of which, the two had finished their argument and opened the door once again.

The blonde man spoke up, “...Would it be alright with you, Ms. Stark, if both of us were your protection?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, liking the idea immensely. 

Brown long haired man spoke up next, “Yes, Steve and I both agree that a job like this is of utmost importance, that maybe one person wouldn't be enough.”

Natasha grinned, “I couldn't agree more.”

The smile on the two men's faces was enough to make it all worth it. 

The other man, Fury, simply rolled his eyes. Clearly he was done with them and couldn't be bothered anymore. He simply walked towards the door, leaving the three of them to get acquainted with each other. 

Bucky made the first move, always more of the flirt. 

“Bucky Barnes.” he said, shaking her hand before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, “At your service.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. 

Steve rolled his eyes before he grasped her hand, pulling her away from Bucky, “And I'm Steve Rogers.” he said, flashing her his award winning smile, (to which she blushed so he took that as a personal victory over Bucky) “I look forward to working with you.”

She gave them both a look over and oh, Steve definitely saw a hint of lust within those brown eyes, “Likewise, Officer.”

Bucky seemed to note her compliance too, shooting Steve a smirk. 

They spent the next five minutes carefully maneuvering around her, but making sure to not be too pushy in case she wasn't actually interested. A brush of a shoulder, a gentle hand on the waist, hovering over her to look at the papers on the table, it was obvious what they were trying to do. 

It was driving Natasha crazy, the hot breathing beside her neck, big hands caressing her hips lovingly. When she was talking to both of them about her research, Steve asked her a question she didn't hear, which caused him to grab her chin and turn her head towards him, leaning incredibly close.

She looked down at his lips and up at his eyes, his pupils were blown wide open and his gaze was so lustful she felt herself moisten.

“So,” she said, licking her lips which was very obviously traced by Steve’s eyes, “Are you two this close with all your clients or is it just me?”

“Oh, trust me doll.” Bucky said, pressing himself up close behind her. She could feel his body heat seeping into her own body, “We haven't met anyone like you.”

She broke Steve’s hold on her chin to look at Bucky, her body turning slightly to face the man. They hadn't even done anything but the way he was looking at her made Natasha feel like prey being stalked by the predator.

“Like me?” she asked, with a smile. 

“Beautiful,” Bucky explained, his hand coming up to caress her chin before he slowly traveled down, over her neck, “Sexy, Smart. And so...compliant.”

He suddenly grabbed her neck in a tight grip, making her gasp out loud. She pressed her legs together to relieve some of the tension that was building up. 

Bucky chuckled, “I think she wants it Stevie.” he groaned out. 

“Yeah?” Steve moaned into her ear, making her shiver, “You want it, baby? Want to be naughty with us?”

Natasha huffed, nodding vigorously, “How is this going to work?” she asked, softly. 

“Well,” Steve said, pressing himself to her back. A finger traced her thighs and up till her ribs, “We thought we’d let you decide if you want me-”

“Or me.” Bucky interrupted, taking up her front. His large hands came up and rested on her hips. He tilted his face forward, his lips hovering over her own, but not touching, “and whoever you choose, we’ll respect it.”

“I was- hah-” she gasped as Steve started to kiss her neck, giving it small licks, “I was thinking of maybe having both of you.”

Both men froze and Natasha was worried she freaked them out. But then she saw the wolfish grins they shared and she wasn't worried anymore. 

The sexual tension in that room felt like it was choking her. Natasha had to admit, she liked the idea. Steve and Bucky. Four strong, thick hands, two mouths and two tongues that seemed like they knew what they were doing. Two hard cocks, both of which were pressed up against her, that were going to pleasure her, and if the lust in their eyes was anything to go by, she had a long night ahead of herself.

“So...may we?” Bucky asked her, his face inching forward until they were just a hair length apart. Natasha simply surged forward and caught him in a bruising kiss.

“Oh fuck, baby.” she heard Steve groan out, watching them. He bit her neck, harshly, which made her squeal. Taking advantage, Bucky slipped his tongue in, swallowing her little gasps and moans. His tongue danced with hers skillfully, not leaving a single surface untouched. It felt so dirty, her whole body tingled in delight over what she was doing. 

“Get this off.” Steve groaned, pulling up the bottom of her shirt. With help from Bucky, the two men pulled it off quickly, before diving back in. Two sets of lips on her body accompanied by four hands touching and groping her. Steve twisted her neck, making her face him before he kissed her hard, one hand tangled in her hair, the other one reached down and stroked her thigh. Bucky leaned forward and mouthed at her neck and shoulder, leaving little hickeys and his hands traveled over her abs to cup her breasts. He pulled up her bra, making her boobs pop out, before his hands started to caress her, playing with her nipples.

Her tits were so soft and plump, filling out his hand every time he squeezed it. He licked his lips, wondering what it would like to fuck her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, tongue playing with it before he bit down and sucked, hard. Natasha let out a loud, shivering moan which had both the men get harder in their pants.

Not wanting to leave them out, Natasha’s hands reached down to palm them through their uniforms. Steve let out a breathy moan at her straight-forwardness, getting harder. 

Bucky growled, breaking off from her breast to mouth at her ear, biting the lobe.

“Yeah doll, rub those cocks.” he groaned out, urging her on. Bucky was always the more vocal one of the two. 

Natasha felt herself getting wetter as she palmed them. Their cocks were hard and swollen, throbbing underneath all the fabric. She so badly wanted to get on her knees and suck them both off, shoving their huge dicks into her mouth and let them throat fuck her. 

She was about to act on those impulses, but Steve pawing at her jeans and unbuttoning them stopped her. Swiftly, Steve stuffed his hand down her pants, his fingers pushed between her wet folds, making him hiss. He found her clit and played with it for a bit, the sensitive nub flicked around by his rough fingers, before he took his hand out, making her whine in frustration. His fingers were covered in her slick and all Natasha could do was watch as Steve shoved those fingers into Bucks mouth, making the man suck it off and holy fucking shit, that shouldn't be as hot as it was. Her legs turned to jelly and she leaned back into Steve’s strong chest, watching intently as Bucky’s tongue swirled between the blonde mans fingers, licking off her wetness.

Once the fingers were out of his mouth, Bucky glanced at her and grinned wickedly,

“Looks like someone enjoyed the show.” he teased, looking down at her. 

Natasha looked wrecked and Bucky’s cock swelled even more. Her neck and tits were covered with hickeys and bites, her hair had loosened a bit from all of the pulling and she was biting her own finger, clearly turned on from watching Bucky suck her slick off Steve’s fingers. 

“You liked that, baby?” Steve asked, whispering into her ear, “Like watching Bucky taste you?” Natasha nodded, her head lolling onto the taller man’s shoulder. 

Steve grinned, his finger pulling down her pants slightly, “Would you like it more if he tasted you directly?”

Both the other participants groaned, loving the idea. “Please,” Natasha huffed out, wiggling her hands to work the erections of both men. 

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door, making the three people jump.    
“Someone in there?” a voice called out, Steve recognized it as Detective Sharron, “Fury said this room is empty and there’s a perp i need to interrogate.”

Natasha looked at the two men with her. They shot her a look as well, clearly allowing her to decide what to do next. 

“Let’s go to my place.”

~~~~~

If he wasn't so intent on kissing Natasha and ruining her, Steve would have taken a second to marvel at how insanely rich she was. They were picked up in a high-class limo (where the three of them stroked and touched each other, but never climaxing. Just taking the time to unravel and play.) and taken to a gorgeous villa upstate.

They rode up the elevator, hands never leading her body as they groped and touched her over her clothes. Steve particularly loved to squeeze her ass, mouth watering over the many ideas he had to ravish it. 

The three stumbled out of the elevator and into her house, hands not leaving each other. 

“Where's your bedroom?” Steve managed to ask, pulling on her hair to get her to stop kissing Bucky enough to answer him. 

“D-down the hall.” she huffed out, pointing towards it. 

Swiftly, with desperation, Steve bent down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She squealed at the sudden move, about to wiggle and protest, but because of her position, she had a clear view of Steve’s ass, which was a good enough to get her to settle down. 

Bucky led the way, practically running as he opened the door for the two of his partners.

Once they reached, she was quickly tossed down before Steve’s lips were on her.

Another pair of hands were on her pants, fumbling with the buttons for a second before they ripped it off her body. Bucky kissed her navel before he traveled down, his tongue flicking out to leave a trail before he started to mouth her through her soaked panties. 

“Oh, fuck.” Natasha groaned out, spreading her legs to give Bucky ample room to work with. Steve practically ripped open her blouse and unhooked her bra at record speed, before he shifted focus to her breasts, leaving a few hickeys before he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like it was a delicious treat.

“Yes! Oh, Baby.” Natasha moaned, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. 

Steve tutted, “You know, that isn't really working for me.” he got a sparkle in his eyes. He swiftly rolled her over onto her stomach before he crawled over her and gnawed at her ear, making her groan.

“I have another idea,” he said, sultrily, “I think we can all agree that tonight is going to be very long and very kinky,” he pulled at her ear harder, making her arch her back, “So how about you call us ‘Officer’?”

“Oh my God, yes.” Natasha hissed, her heart pounding.

Bucky’s gave a sharp spank to her ass, making her jump, “What was that?”

“Yes Officer.”

“Good girl.” Bucky chuckled, before he leaned down and kissed her spine, “You’re perfect.”

Natasha shivered from the praise, a reflex that wasn't lost to Steve.

“You liked that, didn't you?” he hissed in her ear, “you like being smothered by two men, you _nasty_ little girl.”

Natasha didn't reply to Steve’s taunt, simply accepting it and said: “You two are wearing too many clothes.”

“True.” with that, both men got up and started to strip, getting naked. Natasha turned around to watch, licking her lips as her eyes trailed over their abs, thighs and their hard, leaking cocks, practically drooling when they dropped their pants. Both of them had lovely huge dicks. Steve’s was a bit longer while Bucky’s had a bit more girth. She couldn't wait for them to be inside of her. 

“Get over here. Hands and knees.” Bucky ordered, stroking his dick, collecting the precum at the tip. 

She crawled towards the two kneeling men, glad that she had soft cushion underneath her.

Bucky grabbed her roughly by the hair and yanked it up, making her neck strain.

“I want to come all over that pretty face.” he said, still stroking his cock, “Doesn't that sound nice?”

“Yes, please.”

He tugged at her hair harder, “Yes what?”

“Yes Officer, please cum on my face.”

Steve spoke up, now also stroking himself, “That’s two strikes Natasha. One more, and we’re going to have to punish you.” his voice had dropped to a much lower octave which made both Natasha and Bucky shiver. Natasha would bet her entire company that it was a tone he brought out when he got particularly dominant. 

“Yes Officer.”

Steve used his other hand to slide his palm lovingly over her back, making her arch, “It’s alright love. Now why don't you go ahead and suck his cock?”

With that, Natasha surged forward, excited. She licked Bucky’s dick, dragging her wet tongue up to the head before she sucked on it, moaning at the taste. She sucked the head into her mouth, her tongue dancing on the slit. 

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky moaned, “Look at her. She knows how to work a cock, doesn't she?”

“Yeah she does,” Steve agreed, seemingly impressed. His hand moved lower towards her ass, where he spanked and grabbed a handful, “Little slut. You should fuck her throat, i’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Oh, I’ll bet.”

Natasha moaned around his dick. Just something about the two men talking dirty things about her while she was right there, really turned her on. 

Bucky fisted her hair in both hands, having a secure grip. He slowly inched himself forward, moaning as she took more of his cock into her wet, hot mouth.

“Shit!” he groaned, once he was fully sated. Natasha gagged and choked, but she couldn't move. He had a firm and powerful grip on her, and all she could do was take it, her eyes prickling with small tears as his cock breached her throat. 

“Gonna fuck you now.” he said, “If you need me to stop, pinch my thighs.” Natasha tried her best to nod, what with the cock in her mouth. 

He started thrusting, small little movements as she got used to it, before he started getting more ambitious and fucked her harder. She gagged everytime he thrust in, but she loved it. She heard a sound coming from beside her and it took all her concentration to divert her attention towards it, and what she saw almost made her cum. 

Steve was lounging by the headrest, leaning up against the pillows. His legs were spread, giving her a perfect view of his cock, tall and leaking, as he stroked it slowly, clearly enjoying the show. He made eye contact with her and smirked. 

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look, Natasha,” he complimented, “On your knees with a cock fucking your mouth. I can't wait to see what you’re like when it’s in your pussy.”

That made both the participants moan out, Bucky’s hips stuttering. She pinched his thighs, needing to breathe and he immediately pulled out, stroking her hair lovingly. She coughed and hacked for a few seconds, her hand started to jerk off his wet and slobbered dick.

“Please...Officer...Please touch me.” she begged, her body on fire.

“...No, not yet.” Steve said, still perched from his spot, “And don't you dare touch yourself.” he added when he noticed her own hand making its way to her wetness. 

She frowned, attitude turning bratty, which made Steve raise his eyebrows.

“Don't test me baby, I will punish you.” he warned, daring her to do something, “and if you don't make him cum in the next two minutes, you’re not cumming tonight.”

That threat was enough to invoke the fear of God in her so Natasha immediately went back down on Bucky’s cock. She bobbed her head up and down, his fat cock sliding down her throat as it got fucked deliciously. She could tell he was close when he started to stutter, movements smaller, jerkier. Just as he was about to cum, she was pulled off. Bucky started to jerk off rapidly, aiming his cock at Natasha’s face. Finally, he came with a shout, reaching his orgasm. White, hot streaks of cum shot out his dick and onto her face, and some on her tits. She moaned as she swallowed some, grateful that none got on her eyes so she could look up and marvel at the spent out expression of the long haired man.

“Was that good, Officer?” she asked, her voice horse from the throat fucking. 

“Fuck, that felt amazing. You did a great job darling.” if Natasha could purr, she would have. She always melted a bit inside when she got called sweet pet names. Now there's two of them!

Speaking of which, Steve spoke up: “Tasha, come here.”

She crawled over to him, leaning over his torso when he quickly grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over. She collided with the mattress with a soft ‘oof’. 

“Bucky, get the handcuffs.” he ordered.

Natasha moaned, biting her lower lip, which made Steve bend down and suck that lip. She heard some rattling before Bucky came up beside her. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled it up above her head. With a quick clink, he had locked her hand in a cuff and connected the other end to the bedpost. Pulling her chin, Bucky caught her with a kiss while Steve cuffed her other hand. So now, Natasha was cuffed to her bed, one handcuff on each hand, one for each man with her. 

Bucks was soon light shoved away as Steve straddled her, his cock right in front of her mouth. 

“Suck it. Get it slobbery for me” he ordered, and she complied. He thrust forward, his body held up by his arms as he also started to fuck her mouth, but not for very long. He eventually pulled out, his cock wet with her saliva, chuckling as she instinctively tried to follow it. He moved back and straddled her torso which was when she realised what she wanted to do. She arched her back, pushing her breasts upwards, her eyes pleading.

“Good girl.” Steve said, “So smart. I can't wait to add more cum on your face.”

With that, he grabbed her boobs and squished them together, before he started to thrust forward, moaning as he started to fuck her chest. She felt so soft and warm around him, and having her lube up his cock made it easier for him to slide through. Natasha’s body kept rocking backwards and forwards with the force of his thrusting and she loved it. He held her breasts in a bruising grip and started to fuck it in a relentless pace. Every time the head of his cock peaked out, Natasha stuck her tongue out to mouth at it the best she could, but with how fast he was fucking her, that wasn't possible. So she laid back and enjoyed the feeling, letting him fuck her tits for all it was worth. 

Suddenly, she felt something change down south and she remembered there was Bucky. 

“Give me that pussy.” Bucky growled and he swiftly took off Natasha’s panties. He licked his lips as he spread her legs, lying down on his stomach between them. He used his fingers and spread her folds, staring at her pretty pussy, all pink and wet. He couldn't stop himself as he licked a long, heavy swipe, groaning at her taste. Natasha squealed and tried to move her hips closer to his mouth, but with Steve fucking her so hard her body was still rocking, she wasn't able to. But that seemed to give Bucky an idea. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, making it wet, before he shoved it into her pussy without warning. Natasha moaned out in happiness, loving the feeling of finally being touched, but that moan quickly turned into a whine of frustration when she realized he wasn't moving. Instead, because of the rocking, she was literally being fucked onto his fingers. Bucky watched intently as her pussy opened and closed around his digits, tongue flicking out to mouth at her clit. He enjoyed her cries of pleasure, knowing that it still wasn't enough for her, but that she couldn't do anything about it.

Natasha whined. Such sadists, both of them. 

“Fuck babe, your tits feel so good.” Steve grunted out, close to cumming. He squeezed her boobs tighter together, making her cry out when he pinched her nipples harshly, twisting and pulling them.

“Cumming!” he yelled before he orgasmed. His cock spurted out cum in thick ropes, once again covering Natasha’s face and chest. He kept thrusting a few extra times, truly milking his cock and Natasha moaned suggestively at the feeling.

“Fuck,” Bucky said, “Your pussy got so tight.”

“Of course it did,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss her, “Little slut loves being toyed with.” he then started to lick the cum off her face, which fuck, seemed a bit weird but it turned her on so much that she didn't care. Just the fact that he wasn't disgusted by his own orgasm or of Bucky’s did things to her. Speaking of which, Bucky also crawled up, his fingers still inside her as he also helped, licking the cum. In minutes, her face was clean again.

She tried to rut her hips down, now wanting her own climax.

“You desperate?” Steve asked, enjoying her misery, “You got both of us to cum, you must be pretty pent up.” His hand also trailed down and started to play with her clit, swirling the little bud around, making her cry out. Her hands jerked around in their constraints, making a lot of noise. Bucky felt his cock twitch at that. Just having her at their mercy...he fucking loved it. He chuckled as he mouthed at her neck, “It would be so fucking hot if we just tied you up and left you here.”

“N-No, please.” Natasha begged. She needed to cum. Her body felt so hot she felt like she would implode.

“You say no,” Bucky said, “But I felt your pussy clench again. God, you’re such a masochist aren't you? Want us to tie you up? Keep you on edge? Not let you cum for hours?” he groaned, leaning in to bite her ear.

“No! I want you to fuck me, both of you, please.”

She looked up at Steve, who looked down at her with such twisted desire in his eyes it made her shiver.

“That’s strike three.”

It took Natasha a minute to figure out what he was talking about, but when both of the men took their hands off her body, she remembered.

Oh fuck.

Before she could protest and defend herself, the two of them moved in tandem, flipping her over and onto her stomach again. Bucky straddled her hips, facing away from her while Steve moved downwards, holding down her legs. Essentially, they had her trapped and in a position where she had no idea what they were going to do. 

“How much do you wanna bet that she likes being spanked?” Steve asked Bucky, leaning forward to bite one cheek

“Are you kidding? Slut probably can't get enough of it.”

“Sort of defeats the purpose of a punishment though.”

“True, but just picture her ass, all red and hot and bruised…” He groaned out, grabbing her butt and squeezing it tightly, making Natasha moan. On the way here, through all the touching and kissing, they managed to talk about what kinks they have and what they wanted to try. So far, these two were ticking all her boxes. 

She heard Steve hiss at the imagery before he addressed her, “Gonna spank your pretty ass now Tasha, and i’m going to keep spanking till I feel like you’ve learned your lesson.”

She nodded into the mattress, practically shaking from anticipation. She just wanted to be touched, she didn't care which way. She could feel herself slowly losing grip on reality as she felt a surge of pleasure and happiness from the situation. 

“Use your words, Natasha.” 

“I...Uh...Ok, yes...yes Officer.”

She felt Bucky’s chuckle through her body before she heard it, “Wow, she gets fuck dumb. And just when I thought she couldn't get hotter.”

Steve agreed, “Just wait till we stick our cocks in her, she’ll be babbling so hard she cant even say words.”

While she found it hot that they were talking about her, Natasha was getting a bit frustrated by all the no touching. She threw caution in the wind and started to act bratty, kicking up her legs to remind them that she was still there. Whatever, she thought, already getting punished how much worse can that get?

Unfortunately her kicking legs got Steve straight in the back. Not hard, of course, it just jerked him forward a bit, but it was enough for him to get even more sadistic, his dominant side taking control. And he was not pleased. A few seconds of silence wafted over the room before Steve got off the bed and walked towards her dressing table where he grabbed the hairbrush.

Bucky whistled, “Oh doll, you are so fucked.” 

Natasha squirmed away, keeping up the bratty persona (but deep down, she couldn't fucking wait), but Bucky held her down. Without a warning, Steve was back by her legs and swung down the brush, smacking her ass with a resounding ‘crack’.

“Oh, fuck!” Natasha cursed, wincing. A brush was much more intense than hands. She loved being spanked, and she loved it when she could feel the warmth of a palm, even for a split second, but that wasn't the case with the brush. But what it lacked it intimacy it made up for hurting her oh so deliciously. 

“Color?” Steve asked, his voice low.

“G-Green Officer.” she hissed out, quickly. 

Steve hummed in acknowledgement. “So, you want to be a brat?” Steve snapped, the brief moment of concern gone, registering spank after spank, not giving her time to breathe, “Then I'm going to treat you. Like. a. Fucking. Brat.” He spanked her hard with every word. The room was filled with the sound of Natasha’s cries and the brush hitting her naked flesh. Her body instinctively tried to wiggle away, but the weight on her, holding her down didn't let her. All she could do was lie there and take the spanking. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, biting down on it to muffle her screams.

The men watched intently as her ass quickly turned into a shade of bright red, groaning as the flesh jiggled with every hit. 

“God, I love this fucking ass.” Bucky groaned out, transfixed on the show. His mouth watered as it turned more red with each hit and his cock twitched back to life with each cry from her pretty mouth.

Steve stopped spanking her for a second, admiring his handiwork before he said: “...Spread her.”

Bucky grabbed her cheeks, making Natasha hiss and arc her back, and pulled them apart, exposing her most intimate areas to them. Areas that were still unmarked.

Steve brought the brush down again, hitting her inner thighs and ass.

“You’re going to feel this for fucking weeks.” he promised, spanking her five more times before he threw the brush away and immediately stuffed his face between her legs. 

“Fuck!” Natasha screamed, not ready for the onslaught of his tongue attacking her pussy. Steve brought his hands to her hips and lifted her up, making her bottom half lift off the bed, while more weight was pushed onto her torso. Bucky shifted off of her, balancing on her knees. 

Steve looked up at him, removing his mouth from her pussy to say, “Tongue fuck her ass.” before he dived back in. 

Bucky’s cock throbbed at the order. He looked back at Natasha and asked, “Still Green?”, even though her moans and shivers were enough of an answer. 

“Green! So green- please- officer.” she squealed. She was in fucking heaven, The cuffs were digging into her skin as she jerked against them, her wrists getting marked deliciously. Her ass was on fire, no doubt it would take weeks for it to heal, but she didn't care. She bit the bed-sheet to try and relieve some of the tension in her body. Just to be in this powerless position where she could only take what they were giving her...she loved it. 

Bucky grinned and spread her ass, staring at her lovely hole. He leaned down and blew on it, making her jump, before he dived right in. He wasn't given much room to work with, with Steve’s hair causing a distraction, but he made do. He tongued at her ring, groaning at the taste. Eventually, he shoved his tongue into her, breaching her tight walls. 

This was an amazing situation. Two huge, muscular men taking their time to eat out Natasha Stark, giving her ass an occasional spank or pinch. It was no surprise than within minutes, she was on the edge.

“C-Cumming. Oh, fuck- i’m close!”

Steve stopped for a second to pull away. It took all his mental willpower to do that. Her pussy tasted so heavenly and he could just eat her out for hours. 

“Should we let you cum?” he asked, teasing her. He hissed as Bucky didn't stop, still tonguing her ass. He burned the image into his head permanently, of Bucky’s face stuffed between her hot red ass cheeks, “You’ve been such a naughty girl…”

“P-Please! Please!” she begged. She was a mess at this point. Her face was flushed and her brain was so high on pleasure she could hardly think straight, “I’ll be good Officer, i’ll be good, just please-” she choked as Bucky gave a firm thrust with his tongue, silencing her. 

“...Bucky get those handcuffs off.” Steve ordered, his breathing heavy. His partner hummed in protest but ended up doing as he was told, unlocking her from the bedpost. However, even before Steve had asked him to do so, Bucky twisted her hands behind her back and handcuffed her wrists together. In a sudden impulse of emotion, Steve pulled Bucky up and kissed him, shoving his tongue down his throat. He felt so happy and grateful that he found a man who wanted the exact same things he did, which allowed them to share this experience together. 

“Lie down, Buck.” Steve said, pushing Bucky down beside Natasha, “I want to see her ride you.”

Now, Steve shouldn't take this much pleasure in seeing Natasha struggle, but he couldn't help it. She was trying to get up, but because her hands were unusable, it led to her torso being shoved further into the mattress. Steve would have found it adorable if not for her red ass wiggling in the air.

He wrapped his arms around her and easily lifted her up.

“Where are the condoms, gorgeous?” he asked her.

“B-Bedside drawer.” she said. Bucky did all the work of finding her box of condoms, pulling one out and quickly putting it on his cock.    
Steve then maneuvered her like she weighed nothing and positioned her right over Bucky’s cock. Her wet opening was flush against the angry red head of Bucky’s dick.

Bucky was worried that Steve might still be in the teasing mood and he wasn't prepared for that, but thankfully, thankfully, he wasn't. With a nod from Natasha, he slowly lowered her onto his cock. 

Natasha let out a shrill scream as her orgasm hit her like a truck. She was already on the edge before, and Bucky’s hot cock breaching her insides and stretching out her pussy was the final straw. She twitched, her body tightening as she threw her head back onto Steve shoulders. The blonde man placed a firm kiss on her neck, a hand playing with her clit to ride her through her orgasm. Bucky started to feel impatient though, grabbing her hips to sink her down further. 

By the time she was fully on his cock, her climax had passed and she was panting heavily from the aftermath. 

Bucky was panting just as hard. Her pussy was so fucking tight and wet, he felt like he could cum right then and there. He gave a thrust, moaning loudly as his cock slid through her wet walls. 

“Yeah Bucky, that’s right.” Steve grunted, “Fuck her pussy hard. Does his cock feel good sweetheart?”

Natasha babbled, “Y-Yes, so good, so big, harder Bucky-Officer- harder please!” even though she just climaxed, she was nowhere near satisfied. She tried her best to ignore her sensitivity and simply focus on the raw pleasure of Bucky fucking her. 

Bucky’s grip on her hips tightened as he grinned a wolfish smile. He was going to wreck her.

Not holding back, he increased his thrusting tenfold, pushing his hip upwards while he also dragged her down, setting a ruthless pace. 

Natasha screamed as she was thoroughly fucked. Her thighs were getting a workout as she hopped up and down his dick, her boobs bouncing heavily each time Bucky’s cock sank to the hilt. She was only momentarily distracted by Steve behind her, who was panting heavily as he watched the two of them fuck. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he made sure not to touch himself. 

Steve ran a hand over Bucky’s abs, feeling the way his stomach tightened every time he thrust up. “Does she feel good?” Steve asked, “Is her pussy tight and wet? I cant wait to fuck her myself.”

Natasha keened, “W-Why wait?”

Steve chuckled, tweaking her nipple, making her whine, “I’m not greedy, baby. Let Bucky cum.”

“Not- ah, ah, ah- not what I meant”

She grinned cheekily before she wiggled Steve’s hands off of her. She pushed herself forward, flopping on top of Bucky’s chest. The brown haired man stopped his thrusting for a second to wrap his arms around her waist. Natasha gave him a quick kiss to his neck before he turned her head to give Steve a seductive look.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” she huffed out, “then back doors open for business.”

Steve choked on his own spit and Natasha felt Bucky’s cock twitch inside her. Clearly they liked that idea.    
“Steve always was more of an ass man.” Bucky said. He pulled her chin up and caught her in a bruising kiss, resuming his thrusting as Steve stumbled towards the drawer to get the lube. He started off slow, rebuilding the pressure but not wanting to cum before Steve started fucking her.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for long. Steve uncapped the bottle and dropped a generous amount of lube on his fingers and some on her tight hole, making her groan. He twirled his fingers around her rim, teasing her, before he quickly inserted one long finger inside of her, knuckle deep. Natasha’s moans were swallowed up by Bucky’s tongue, which was currently doing filthy things to her own. Steve loosened her up a bit before adding in another finger. He bit his lower lip as her walls clamped down onto his long fingers, practically drooling over the idea that he was about to fuck that tight heat very soon.    
Natasha started to get a bit impatient by the time Steve reached three fingers, “God, Steve, just fuck me already.”

“Steve?” the blonde man repeated, curling his fingers.

Natasha hissed as she got stretched mercilessly, “O-Officer. Fuck me- fuck my ass. Please!” 

Not wanting to deny everyone the pleasure, Steve put on a condom, coating it with lube before he placed the tip by her entrance. Grabbing her hips, he slowly eased himself inside of her, making all three of them moan. Natasha cried out as Steve’s thick cock pushed through her rim and slowly pushed into her hole, stretching her out deliciously. 

“Ah- Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Steve cursed as his dick breached her tight, tight walls. It felt like he was being crushed, but in a good- great way. He let out a loud, sexy yell as he finally entered her completely, his abdomen flush against her ass. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip, no doubt he would bust through the skin and start bleeding with how much he was trying to hold himself back from cumming right then and there. With Steve inside her, her pussy got even tighter and he could feel the imprint of Steve’s cock through her walls and holy fuck, that was hot. 

Natasha’s eyes pricked with tears (which Bucky lovingly kissed away) as she tried to get adjusted to the breach, to the intense amount of pleasure. She took a few heavy breaths before she panted out, “M-Move. Please Officers- hah, hah- fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

And fuck her they did.

Natasha could do nothing but take it and scream in pleasure as the two men fucked her ruthlessly. Bucky went right back into it, fucking his cock into her pussy over and over again, his dick hitting that lovely spot inside her perfectly. His hands were on her ass, groping her cheeks and using it as leverage to push her down onto his member while also stretching her wide for Steve.    
Steve started off slow but that only lasted for a few thrusts, before he got faster and faster. Soon, he was pounding her just as hard as Bucky was. He was leaning over the two, supporting his torso with his hands but eventually, he got back onto his knees. He grabbed Natasha’s handcuffed arms, his grip bruising, as he pounded the air out of her lungs. 

Natasha was in heaven. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue sticking out as she got the fucking of her life. It was so much! The feeling of their cocks inside her, the burn of the handcuffs, the slight pain of Steve’s grip on her arms and Bucky’s fingers digging into her ass. They fucked her perfectly, not even meaning to be in sync. It always kept her on her toes as they both thrusted into her at the same time but then immediately switched to them thrusting one by one, always keeping her full. 

“Gonna cum- Gonna cum!” Bucky panted. His body was matted in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead but he didn't care. He thanked the Gods for his police training, giving him the strength and stamina to fuck her until she forgot her name. “Shit- ugh- wish I didn't wear a condom. Could have filled you up with my cum doll- ah, fuck you feel so good!”

Natasha babbled an unintelligible response, not in the mind space to form coherent words. Just like the boys said before, she got fuck-dumb the minute they started fucking her. 

“Shit-” Steve cursed, “She just got tighter!”

Bucky laughed, “Oh- Tasha, you never ceases to amaze me. Would you like that doll? Want us to fill you up with our sticky cum? Leave you dripping? You’re such a filthy slut!”

Natasha nodded despite herself. She knew that would never happen. As much as she would love for them to cum inside her, they were still strangers and she would never risk it.   
But to just imagine for a second...the two of them fucking her over and over, each time pumping her up with more and more cum until eventually, it’s too much and all the semen gushes out of her…

“C-Cumming! I’m cumming!” she squealed, her hands instinctively fighting against her bonds.

“Cum with me.” Bucky moaned, his thrusting getting erratic. He moved his hands from her ass and wrapped it around her waist tightly, “Cum with me doll- ah- yes, yes, yes, yes!” 

With a final thrust, Bucky climaxed and let out the most porn-star-like moan that Steve had ever heard. He watched as the man’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hold on Natasha tightening as his body instinctively gave tiny thrusts to ride out his orgasm, his balls twitching as it pumped more and more cum into the condom. Steve felt his own cock harden even more, getting what Bucky meant when he wanted to cum inside her raw. He just pictured Bucky's cum oozing out of her pussy once he finished inside of her and holy fuck, that was a hot image. Steve couldn't see Natasha’s face but if the deadly grip her walls were suddenly giving him was any indication…

Her back was arched, face thrown up in a silent scream as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Bucky’s thrusting helped her out a bit too as her body twitched and shook in response. That was one of the most intense climaxes she had ever experienced. 

She let out two pants, the air in her lungs being fucked out, before she collapsed back onto Bucky, finally being able to breathe again. 

But it still wasn't over, far from it. 

Steve had paused his thrusting to watch the two of them climax but once the show was over, he was aware of how he still wanted- needed to cum. 

He pulled out slowly, making her whine, before he grabbed a hold of her and rolled her off of Bucky and onto her back. She whined uncomfortably as her weight was on her locked up hands, but her focus shifted entirely when Steve hovered over her. She looked down and saw his cock, still at full mast, painfully hard. 

Suddenly, before he could even enter her again, she was shifted.

She bit down a squeal and Buck grabbed her and maneuvered her around. He sat against the headrest with Natasha leaning against his chest, her spread legs facing Steve.

“Come on doll,” the man behind her whispered, “Let’s make Stevie cum.”

Steve moved in and Natasha found herself in another hot-officer-sandwich. 

Not having the willpower to wait any longer, Steve quickly positioned his cock to her ass and thrust in, entering her easily. He immediately set of a brutal pace, chasing his impending orgasm.

Natasha cried out, her sensitivity making her body tingle. But suddenly, she lurched forward and squealed as fingers breached her pussy. 

Bucky grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back against him, his fingers dancing over her folds. He gathered her wetness before he abused her clit, pinching and rubbing the little bud mercilessly. 

Natasha gasped and withered in his hold, wanting to push his hand away but unable to do so. 

“Stop moving.” Bucky ordered, pulling her hair harder, “We’re going to make you cum again.”

She let out a protest, “N-No- I cant-”

“You can and you will.” Steve interrupted. The man grabbed a tight hold of the bed post behind the two and used it to better fuck her, her legs folding over his strong thighs, “So be a good girl and take it.”

All of her babbling protests were ignored as the two men toyed with her. Bucky let go of her hair, instead using that hand to shove two fingers inside her used hole, the other one still playing with her clit. Steve kept up his frenzy thrusting and Natasha could tell he was close. 

“You’re- ugh, ugh- you’re getting a bit loose baby.” Steve said, the sound of his wet balls slapping her ass with each thrust very apparent, “Have I fucked your naughty hole so much you can't clench down anymore?”

Her face flushed red with embarrassment. These two were going to be the death of her.

Steve frowned and slapped her bouncing breasts, making her groan, “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes- ah- yes Officer. You big cock had stretched me so much.”

Steve gave her a devilish grin, “Let’s fix that. Bucky, spank her pussy.”

Immediately, Bucky stopped fingering her before he raised his palm and brought it down, administering a tight slap across her wetness. Natasha squealed at the pain but couldn't do that for long and Bucky spanked her two more times in succession. 

“Fuck yeah,” Steve groaned, “you got so tight again.”

“Such. A. Dirty. Whore.” Bucky grunted as he spanked her pussy with each word. Once he was done, he went back to vigorously finger fucking her pussy.

“C-Close. I’m close!” Natasha moaned out, her senses abused to the limit. 

“Me too!” Steve said. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders before leaning forward and kissing her, bending her body.    
Once he pulled back, he pounded her harder than he did before. 

Natasha’s voice jumped with every thrust as Steve fucked her hole brutally, his thrusting erratic. His cock hit her happy bundle of nerves with each thrust, making her pussy gush out more of her juices, which were immediately gathered up by Bucky’s hand. The man rubbed her clit harshly alongside Steve’s thrusting, his hand a blur as he got faster and faster.

“Oh-oh- yes- oh- ah!” Natasha screamed loudly as she climaxed for the third time that night, her pussy gushing as her body twitched from the pleasure. Steve cursed and came as well, stilling his thrusting as he pushed all the way inside of her. He grinded his hips down, helping them ride their orgasms, before he slowly pulled out, carefully dropping Natasha’s legs down. 

Bucky felt his cock twitch back to life as he watched the two of them reach their high, licking a long strip up Natasha’s neck to try and ease himself down. 

She tossed her head back against Bucky’s shoulder, completely fucked out, just the way they liked it. She panted heavily, her breathing slowly coming under control.    
However, she didn't have any time to rest.

Faster than she could process, she was suddenly maneuvered around. Steve moved backwards which gave Bucky the que to push her down, back onto her knees. The brown haired man got on his knees behind her and wasted no time lining up his hard cock with her back entrance. 

“My turn to fuck this ass.” he grunted, before he pushed in smoothly, all the way to the hilt. 

Natasha’s cries were muffled by the mattress as her senses were abused, her body twitching, still reeling from her last orgasm. It was too much! She was still so sensitive. 

Her torso was suddenly pulled up and she was facing Steve’s already hard cock. 

He looked down at her with such a dominating and hungry look that it made her body clench, which made Bucky moan. He slapped her still red ass, rough powerful thrusts rocking her body deliciously. 

Steve grabbed the base of his cock and tapped the head against her lips.

“Come on, baby.” he moaned out, “Suck my cock.”

A particularly good thrust from behind had Natasha moaning out, which gave Steve the perfect opening to shove his cock into her mouth. The blonde man immediately moaned out as the hot, wet, heat enveloped him, her tongue swirling around his head. 

Bucky grabbed two handfuls of her ass tightly, using it to fuck her good. He grit his teeth, grunting as he thrust into her mercilessly. His thrusts propelled her body forward, occasionally making her gag around Steve’s thick cock that was getting shoved down her throat. 

Steve pulled out for a second, allowing her to breathe. 

“H-How-” she moaned out, voice jumping with each thrust, “How are you- ah, ah, ah!- you two still h-hard?”

The two men laughed, a dark devilish sound that made her insides churn. 

“Oh, honey.” Steve cooed, brushing a loving hand through her hair, before he grabbed a handful and pulled, shoving his cock back into her mouth. 

“We’ve barely just begun.” he concluded, making her moan.

Bucky grinned. He brought one leg up, mounting her so he could fuck her better and if her increased screaming was anything to go by, it worked. “Better prepare yourself doll.” he said, “You’ve got a long few days ahead for you.”

~~~~~


End file.
